


River Fun

by Lady_Sci_Fi



Series: Adventures in Egypt [5]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 17:31:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13195071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Sci_Fi/pseuds/Lady_Sci_Fi
Summary: The Doctor and Sarah stop for a bath in the Nile river.





	River Fun

 “Come on, Sarah, clothes off,” the Doctor said as they got down from the camel on a densely vegetated bank of the Nile.

 “I beg your pardon?” Sarah stared, aghast that the Timelord thought she would do such a thing on a whim.

 The Doctor fished out two towels from his bag. “I think it’s time we had a good wash, yes?”

 “Oh, right. Yes, of course.” Sarah glanced around for any sign of people, patting Ajat’s neck as the camel bent his head to drink. “But… wouldn’t a bathhouse be better? I mean, that is what they’re for.”

 “Yes, but I don’t think there was one in the nearby village.” The Doctor found a couple of washcloths and tossed one to Sarah. “This is a good spot, don’t you think?”

 “I… I guess so. I don’t see anyone, at any rate.”

 “Bathhouses also don’t have the view this spot has.”

 “Oh, trying the romantic route?” Sarah giggled at the effort. “Alright, but if someone spies on us, I’ll be mortified.”

 The Timelord stripped off his tunic, boots, and trousers. “Why should you be? You have nothing to be embarrassed about.”

 “Human thing, being embarrassed about being naked in public.”

 “You’d be naked in front of people at a bathhouse,” the Doctor pointed out.

 “Oh, you… fair enough.” Still she went behind a tree so she wouldn’t be in view of anyone to strip.

 “You don’t have to be modest around me. I’ve seen it before,” the Doctor teased, already wading out in the cool water.

 Sarah didn’t unwrap the towel from around herself until she was ankle-deep in the water, and tossed it to join their clothes on the grass. Then she quickly went in to join the Doctor, where the water was lapping around his waist. “I’m a modern girl, remember?”

 The Doctor raised a brow. “Modern is a very relative term, you know.”

 Sarah splashed water at him. “You know what I mean.”

 The Timelord grinned and took a couple steps back. He let out a little cry of surprise as his feet suddenly weren’t touching ground and he treaded water. “Quite a drop-off there.”

 Sarah tossed her wet washcloth at the man’s face. “Serves you right.”

 “Not going to join me over here?”

 Sarah shook her head. “Where I am is fine, where my feet can touch the bottom.”

 The Doctor shrugged, and tossed her washcloth back to her. Then he submerged his head for a moment to get his hair wet. Sarah lowered her body until the water was around her neck and turned her back to the river.

 Sarah was left alone for a couple minutes, which she used to wash herself, but turning her back on the Doctor was a mistake, and she let out a yelp as something grabbed her legs. She smacked the Doctor’s shoulder as he surfaced and stood up. “You brute!” she said at the mischievously grinning face.

Splashing water in the Doctor’s face didn’t have any effect in changing that expression, and Sarah let out a laughing shriek as his fingers found her sides and tickled. “I thought- stop that- thought you wanted to have a bath!”

 The Doctor didn’t let up. “I do, but no harm in having some fun while doing so.”

 In the onslaught, Sarah slipped under the water. She didn’t panic, instead using the opportunity of the Doctor pulling her back up to tickle him back. “Two can play this game,” she smirked as he laughed.

 “That so?” The Doctor wrapped his arms around Sarah and pulled her in close. It didn’t stop her from tickling him, but it kept her from escaping his mouth kissing and nipping at her neck and earlobes between laughs.

They finally settled down only when Sarah had no more breath to laugh and giggle, and they fully stood against one another, her hands and cheek on his chest, his arms around her back.

 Then a mischievous grin of her own spread across her face, and one of her hands slowly went down the Timelord’s torso, under the water, and the fingers trailed down and back up the inside of his thigh.

 The Doctor shuddered slightly. “How bold of you. I thought…” Another shiver as her nails lightly scratched his skin. “I thought you only wanted a bath.”

 “No harm in a little fun, right?” Sarah bit her lip as she looked up to the man’s eyes.

 “Well, when you put it like that…” The Doctor’s hands dipped also below the water.

 The moment was rather quickly broken by a voice calling out in greeting. Sarah squeaked and huddled close to the Doctor, turning her head away from the man on the reed boat. The Doctor stroked her hair as he called back, “And how are you on this fine afternoon?” The expression on the Greek man’s face said he knew exactly what he had interrupted.

 “Oh, don’t stop on my account. Simply passing by.”

 Sarah blushed harder, wishing she could just sink down into the water.

 “I’m afraid you’ve rather startled me and my wife.”

 “My apologies then. I hope you don’t stay startled for too long. You two make quite the handsome couple.”

 “Can’t you go away faster?” Sarah muttered under her breath.

 “You’re also far from the first couple I’ve seen looking for fortune in the river.”

 “Why don’t you look for your fortune somewhere else in the river?” Sarah called out, turning her head the other way as the man on the boat passed behind the Doctor.

 The man chuckled, but didn’t say anything else as he continued on his way. Only when he was out of sight did Sarah relax. “The nerve of some people,” she said.

 “At least he announced his presence, instead of letting us give him a show.” The Doctor’s hand caressed the woman’s neck. “So, still feeling bold?”

 “I should be feeling mortified.”

 “Should be?”

 Sarah’s face broke into a wide smile before she started to laugh. “A river this big and someone comes across us in this partially hidden spot.”

 The Doctor’s deep laughter joined in, and he nudged his nose against Sarah’s cheek.

 “As for if I’m still feeling bold…” Sarah reached over to a floating washcloth. “How about you do my back, and we’ll see from there?”

The Timelord knew from Sarah’s coy lip-biting expression that “finding their fortune” wouldn’t be far from now, and he eagerly took the washcloth from her as she turned her back to him.


End file.
